It has so far been the practice to untie and undo the bales by hand for instance in papermills for the repulping process using bales of papers. The bales thus used are made of raw paper sheets baled together in 300 pounds bundles tied with baling wire. The unbaling is done by cutting the wires by hand with pliers, grabbing the wires by hand to hold them while the bundle of papers is pushed manually onto the conveyor to the repulper. Very often, wires are allowed to slip and neglectingly find their way to the repulper. Substantial maintenance work is needed to repair the ensuing damages. Besides, all the aforementioned manual work is costly.